


To Bare All

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mates, Mild Blood, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: His entire body is completely pliant and willing where his wolf recognizes his mate. He trusts Chris.





	To Bare All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> Inspired by red_crate who suggested the following photograph for Chris/Derek. Thank you!
> 
> http://tombianchiphotos.tumblr.com/post/128196253961/touch-a-different-intensity-at-tombianchicom

Unassuming soap and freshly beaded sweat fogs Derek's senses. The scent of gun oil is pressed into and smeared across his skin, branding him as the hunter's own. The pulse of fingers inside him triggers a rumbling deep inside his chest as his ribs flare and his back arches. Chris catches his frustration, resting a light palm over Derek's chest to urge him to lie back and settle. His fingers curl, massaging Derek open until his legs splay and his wolf's soothed by a gentler touch.

 

Instinct has Derek's head lolling to one side as Chris bears down with his fingertips. The prickle of an unkempt beard meets the tender skin of Derek's neck, followed by the softest, kindest lips. When hard teeth find his pulse and pinch, Derek gurgles out a purred snarl of conflicted emotions. Chris peppers beard-rough kisses higher until he's at Derek's ear, murmuring an honestly proud: "That's my boy." Derek's wolf placated once more, he melts at the affectionate nip to his earlobe that follows.

 

Chris' fingers slip away and Derek's chest rises high again before sighing out a groan to cope with feeling so delicate. He brushes down the underside of his cock, fingers coaxing his balls into the broad palm of his hand. Ever so gently he starts rolling and kneading them, feeling his cock drool a little more. They were ready to empty again only minutes ago, but Chris has something about him touching his cock. Derek doesn't mind the rules at all, when the reward for not touching is so much sweeter usually.

 

"Chris, please." Derek begs, breathy and shy. He knows Chris prefers to hear what Derek wants voiced. Not that Chris has any difficulty in reading or playing Derek's body and werewolf instincts. The communication does reassure Derek though. While he loves the command Chris radiates in bed, it's his trustworthiness that makes him a suitable mate.

 

Derek's front teeth catch on his swollen bottom lip, stifling a whimper. He watches as Chris' glossy fingers run over his cock until it's glistening, the scent of him is soon heady in the air. Derek groans, planting his feet firmly on the bed and dragging his hand back up to take hold of his cock to pump it. Chris' absence inside him is too much, he needs some stimulation.

 

"Ah-ah," Chris' scolding is always as fond as it is firm, enough to make Derek's grip go limp. He wants to be good for Chris, he really does. Taking Derek by the wrists, Chris draws his arms up either side of his head and leaves them there. He doesn't even have to keep them pinned, Derek holds the position himself for Chris. The action stretches out Derek's beautiful muscles and leaves his belly bared. His cock lies hard and weeping against his navel, betrayed. It's a beautiful sight.

 

"Stay."

 

The command is delivered with the authority to make Derek obey, a thrill going through him. With a further display of trust, he cocks his head back to show a little more neck, his throat bobbing with a hard gulp. His fingers spread and claw, eventually finding purchase in the rumpled bedding. The sheets are already saturated with the scent of them- Derek loves it.

 

Chris pushes Derek's thighs further apart, the mattress dipping he settles closer. Derek's muscles twitch and tense in anticipation, but Chris catches it. He never misses a damn thing, he knows Derek too well.

 

Deft fingers spread across Derek's sharp, coarse jaw, pushing his face aside and flexing the muscle of his neck further until it draws a sharp line. Derek instantly feels exposed and tries to turn back, but Chris plants his hand against the werewolf's temple and insists he stay put. The gentle force makes Derek go slack, eyes closing and lips parting. He lets go of a sigh as Chris strokes lightly down over his hair, tracing the shell of his ear, down his bared neck to mark Derek with scent by his bare palm. His hands relax where they've slipped free of the sheets, fingers curled but loose. His entire body is completely pliant and willing where his wolf recognizes his mate. He trusts Chris.

 

"I've got you, Derek."

 

The press of Chris' cock back inside him is still stretch enough to make Derek moan. He tries to turn his head further, but there's no use hiding or holding back his cries any more. Chris fucks into him in short, slow increments, until he's braced over Derek on strong forearms, filling his mate and savoring the feeling. Chris takes his time grinding into Derek, all the while mouthing at the bared neck willingly offered up to him.

 

Derek takes it all, trembling and moaning, until he can't bear being good any longer. He meets Chris' mouth with hungry demands, lip-biting kisses exchanged as things grow increasingly heated. Chris pushes up abruptly, fuelled as much as the werewolf by the sudden tang of blood from a split lip. Derek's eyes flash in recognition that it's his own, left tingling for a moment as it heals. He throws his head back, extending a whine of submission to his mate.

 

Chris curses under his breath and grasps for Derek's hands, their fingers threading into an equally tight grip. The bed springs get worked hard for a few more minutes as Chris takes him roughly as he pleases. Derek is howling by the time Chris takes hold of his cock to work an orgasm from him with a rough palm. After he's come across his front, Derek goes loose and limp, panting still as Chris thrusts into him a while longer and eventually shouts out his own release when he can't hold back any longer. It leaves Derek keening where he feels content and fulfilled.

 

"Good boy," is Chris' parting words as he drags his cock from Derek's hole. It flexes and clenches at the loss, leaking Chris' come where he's marked him from inside. "So perfect for me."

 

Derek feels feeble as Chris articulates him onto his side and tugs their bodies into alignment. They both breathe deep as their heartbeats calm. Strong arms draw Derek closer and he snuggles into his bedmate. Breathing in warm, sleepy huffs into the hollow of Chris' neck, Derek presses a sweet kiss there. He murmurs a vague, low noise of gratitude and contentment that's met with a satisfied hum.

 

Chris is ever patient and always makes Derek feel adored and disciplined, like a beta beneath their alpha. It's the most steadfast connection of _pack_ that Derek has felt in forever. With a touch so firm and a temper so mild, Chris somehow always reminds Derek that he's nothing but innocent. Chris makes him feel cherished and safe.

 

Derek would follow an alpha like that to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know if there should be additional warnings in the tags that I've missed. I'm not au fait with AO3 tagging etiquette, but hopefully the main themes are there.
> 
> This is a rough, unbeta'd, first bit of fic posted in years and written while sick and spoonless. Be gentle with me!
> 
> I hope to share more Teen Wolf fic soon, but for now my Tumblr- largely for fanart- can be found here: hd-hale.tumblr.com


End file.
